Bloodlust and sex
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck and Nate hunting the night-walkers. Chuck meets a very beautiful young woman.
1. Nightwalker

**Hi, I don´t own Gossip Girl. This is new hope you like. Some of the lines are from Legend of the Seeker.

* * *

**

**Bloodlust and sex **

Chuck and Nate were loading their guns as Nate was saying "we really need to buy more rounds."

"Well, if you just had hid him right we wouldn't have to buy more," Chuck says and Nate looks at him with irritation.

"Sorry Nate, it just been hell lately," Chuck says in a tired voice. Nate and he were hunters of the supernatural.

"Yeah, the monsters are getting a little over the top lately," Nate nods; he finishes loading his gun and starts to clean his wound up. The fight from last night was still visible on both Nate and Chuck.

Nate was swearing when the cloth hits his bloody wound. Chuck to his bandaged off and put cleaning liquid on his chest.

"Bloody Carter Baizen," Chuck says in a hiss. He and Serena were the most dangerous vampires around got away.

"We will hunt them down and kill them both," Nate says trying to sound sure but Chuck knew his hesitation. He used to be Serena´s lover and boyfriend.

"I know you have a hard time in dealing with Serena, I will kill her if you can´t," Chuck says as he pats Nate on the shoulder.

"I just can´t belief that she is gone," Nate says his sweet Serena gone and now a blood thirsty monster.

Chuck had lost his own mother to a blood thirsty vampire to. They ate and start strolling for night-life or night walkers. Bars were always a good place to look for them. Chuck and Nate did not split up as they knew how dangerously it was to wonder alone.

The bar was cloudy with smoke and the smell was thick with boos. Nate suddenly see Serena and Chuck tries to run after him but Nate vanish into the thick smoke and Chuck starts to worry and starts looking for him.

"Hallo handsome, looking for something?" a sweet and husky voice says and Chuck looks up and is met with a pair of brown doe eyes.

The eyes belong to a stunning brunette, with cherry red lips and a tights sitting dress. The dress she wore has a long slit in the side.

Chuck had to comeback to make her like him. He really likes her but he had to find Nate first.

"Hallo beauty, have you seen my friend?" Chuck asks her as he to sounds husky.

"Well, I have seen a lot of guys, how does he look?" She asks as she moves closer to Chuck. Chuck gulps down and says still charming and husky "he is blond very tall and the opposite of me."

She smiles and says" well, he sounds yummy but I like my men dark and handsome."

Chuck really had a strange feeling about her but he really had to find Nate. Chuck starts to move away for the breathtaking brunette. She looks disappointed and says"well, good luck finding your friend."

Chuck finds Nate and is surprise over Nate is still alive.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asks as Nate looks shaky and says" she still loves me." Chuck knew this was a blow and that Nate wouldn't have it in him to kill her.

Chuck and Nate returned home and or to Chuck´s hotel room. Chuck´s father own a hotel and a lot of other buildings and the Plaza hotel was Chuck´s favorite place.

Chuck pours two glasses of scotch up for them, after their drink Nate goes to bed. Chuck to feel tired and lays himself down. His dream was about her, the slutty looking brunette with a long brown hair.

"Oh, Charles," I want you to find me," her soft voice calls to him. Chuck woke in a deist. Could this dream be real? Would she really contact him through dream?

Chuck knew that vampires had power over a person without touching them; one look at the vampire and it would be able to feel his every move.

_No, his brain was playing tricks on him_ Chuck thought darkly.

Chuck went alone that night looking for more night walkers. He went in to all the bars but the beauty was nowhere to seen.

Chuck ends up in the park and sees her. She was feeding the ducks and humming.

"I did not know you like animals?" Chuck says, she jumps and says" those that taste good."

Chuck laughs at her humor.

"No I´m talking about pets," Chuck says walking around her.

"I like cats," she says simply. Chuck looks at her stunning face she really was something ells. She was perfect and extremely erotic to him. Her slightest moves, her smell, her voice and all of that draw Chuck Bass to her. He feels lust.

Chuck Bass wasn't a strange to sex; he lived for it the hunt, the game and the lust. Nate was more the romantic type and love only one woman at a time but Chuck love to try different women.

"I have seen you so many times but not gotten your name," Chuck says husky in her ear.

"I don't know your name either so we are even," the vixen says.

"Chuck Bass," Chuck says in his drawl and she smiles and says "Blair Waldorf." Blair was his kind of girl sure about herself and very sexy without showing too much of herself.

"Chuck, why do you seek for me?" Blair says as she straightens up.

"You make me curious about you," Chuck says as he leans closer into her. Blair backs away. She felt the hunger taking over her body and she wouldn't bear to hurt him. He reminded her to much about Edward Westwick, her master and lover.

Ed was dead and Blair had been left. Chuck was so like Ed in a scary way.

"_Lady Blair," says a handsome man as she was standing, and looking at her best friend Rose dance with a very charming man. _

_Blair was never the one people noticed and she kept herself hidden. The stranger must have found her and was seeking her out. She felt such a joy being found. Edward was the stranger's name. One night after a ball Blair was resting in her bed as she heard something outside her window. Blair opens it up and sees nothing. _

_She shuts the window and walks back to bed. Blair closes her eyes and feels a gentle hand on her cheek. She thought it was a dream but no. The gentle hand belong to Ed, he were sitting by her side and stroking her hair and face. _

"_Lord Edward, what are you doing in my bed?" Blair asks in bewilderment. Ed smirks at her and leans into capture her lips. _

"_You, Lady Blair has avoided me for months and I want you," Ed says simply as he kissed her cheek. _

"_When I have to disappoint you because I will not give up my virginity to you without a wedding," Blair says holding her head high. Rose her friend slept with guys and never married them but Blair wanted a real husband. _

_Ed looks at her and drew out a ring" be my wife and I will for fill your dreams." _

"_You hardly know me," Blair says as she looks at the ring. _

"_I know your spirit and you are what I´m looking for in a woman," Ed says as his lips locks around hers. _

_That night Ed took her. _

"_Oh, Ed," Blair moans as Edward was kissing her beautiful neck. Ed suddenly bit her and Blair screams in agony. Ed moves his hand down to caress her breasts taking the pain away. Blair´s cries turns in to moans with passion as Ed flicks her nipples. _

_Edward´s hand when down to her sex and Blair welcomes his hand. Ed inters a finger into her as he sucks more forceful on her neck. Blair was in too much passion to sense anything ells them Ed´s warm touch. _

"_Ahh, Edward, I´m…" Blair´s breathless voice says as her orgasm rushes through her. _

_After she had cum she felt dizzy and Ed knew she needed blood to live. Ed laid himself between her thighs as he offers his neck. Blair looks puzzled over this but she accepts it. Chuck drags a little knife out and cuts a little wound. Blood starts to run and Ed says" drink my love." Blair leans in to drink as Ed thrush into her. Blair moans and Ed´s thrushes grew and Blair sucks on his neck. His blood taste like sweet wine and Blair when dizzy again, Blair came with a cry off passion. _

_Blair fainted and Ed lay down beside his sleeping beauty. _

"_You will be like me forever my lover and we will share every night together." _

_Ed died and Blair lost her lover and husband. _

"Blair what a fitting name for a beauty," Chuck says as he looks at her curvy figure.

Blair glances at him and she wants to feel love again.

Was Chuck Bass her way to find love?


	2. Love has no limit

**Hi, thanks for your comments on this story.

* * *

Bloodlust and sex **

**Chapter 2 **

**Love has no limit **

Chuck spends the evening with Blair. Blair suddenly gets a call and says" have to go and again nice to meet you." She runs off.

Blair runs to the corner and Carter shows up" you have Bass where you want him."

"I can´t kill him," Blair says as she bits her lips and Carter looks angry "you will kill that asshole."

"His father killed Ed," Carter says and walks over to stand by Blair´s side.

"How do you know?" Blair says in a shaky voice.

"Remember the sweet brunette he hunted?" Carter says. Blair remembers her too well. Her name was Evelyn Bass that was why Chuck´s name seem so familiar to her. His father Bart Bass had hunted Ed down and drove a stake through his heart.

Blair felt pain; her lover had died by the hands of her new interest. Life wasn't fair at all. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys?

Chuck was her problem; she had to take Chuck´s life to even the score between herself and Bart.

"Bart deserves to die for his crime," Blair says to Carter holding her head high.

"No, that is too easy, take what dearest to him," Carter simply says. He was right taking Chuck was the only thing Bart had left.

Blair mission was clear to her get close to Chuck and kill him.

Chuck´s mother had died before Chuck was born. Blair felt bad she hadn't stop Ed at all. Ed had always gone for his kill and never let anything in his way.

"I will kill Chuck Bass," Blair says in a sure voice to Carter. Carter looks please so he vanishes.

Blair walks back to the hotel where she locks the door and puts the blinds on. Blair lay herself down on the bed and sleep the rest of the night.

Chuck was still on hunting when a very strong vampire attacks him. Chuck drew his gun out and shot after him but the vampire dugs it and Chuck tries hitting it with knife instead. The knife hits just right and blood leaks down and Chuck stabs it the last time and removes the knife before he leaves.

Chuck was on his way home when he sees Nate and Serena. Serena was trying to get Nate to go with her.

"Serena, l loved you but you aren't a breathing being anymore," Nate says as he holds the knife to her throat.

"Nat, I love you just come with me and we can be forever young," Serena says in a pleading tone and Nate shook his head and says" you aren't the Serena I want."

"That is a pity because she is dead," Serena snaps and her beautiful face suddenly turns monstrous. Chuck jumps in front of Nate protect him and says "go".

"No, I want to end her life," Nate says and drags his gun out. He shot Serena himself before Chuck could shoot.

Serena turns onto her old self and Nate scoops her into his embrace.

"I mean it I love you Nathaniel and I always have," Serena says in her last dying breath. Her eyes close and Nate broke down crying and just rocking her back and forward. She was dead by Nate´s own hand. Chuck was sad over Nate´s lost and could understand his pain.

They buried Serena she was already declared dead long before she became a vampire. Nate drank himself into a stupor and Chuck had to carry him home.

Chuck had to report to his father that night "Nate had succeeded in killing Serena only Carter is missing."

Bart looks his son over and says" very brave of Nate." Chuck could only nod to that.

Chuck left with the newest instructions on Carter.

Chuck when out the night to find Carter and maybe find Blair. Blair was close Chuck would feel her and sees her. She was dancing in the moonlight on the fountain.

Chuck grips her around the waist "fancy a dance," Chuck drawls and Blair suddenly remind of Ed´s drawls and she blushes over his line.

"You are a very naughty boy," Blair says in a slutty voice. Both were playing with fire and both were eager to get burn.

Chuck starts dancing with her and Blair wraps her arms around Chuck´s neck. She had the dagger to kill him with. Chuck leans in and kisses her; Blair lost herself in the kiss. God couldn't she kill him and get it over with. Chuck´s kiss was dominating and hungry, and Blair tries to battle him back. Chuck´s hand was caressing her back and ass.

Blair moans softly into his mouth and Chuck smirks know she was weak in the knees.

Blair´s vampire powers kick in. _His blood smells so good one little tastes of him wouldn't be bad_ Blair thought with her hungry brain. Blair would distract her brain with human food and she breaks the kiss before Chuck could deepen it more.

"I am hungry, what do you say to dinner?" Blair says as she drags Chuck with her. Chuck ends up paying as Blair just smiles at him. She has this snappy side to her that Chuck adore and her beauty was just right. Blair eats and Chuck watches how she bits and chews her food.

"Do you always watch your date eat or am I just lucky?" Blair says not sounding angry but curious.

"No, you just have the most amazing looking lips and the tastes of them is heaven," Chuck says sounding dreamy and Blair laughs and says" that sounds so cheesy but I like it."

Chuck and Blair ends at Blair´s hotel room and Blair can´t belief she got Chuck Bass in her bedroom. He was so handsome and dark just like Ed. Blair felt lust just pure lust and wants to lay Chuck down. She did and Chuck looks surprise but pleased and says "no, woman has ever lain me down like you just did."

He was so cocky and charming at the same time. Chuck has this cute way of rising his eyebrow that made Blair blush, _Vampires aren't suppose to blush _Blair thought angry at herself.

Chuck saw the blush and says" God I want to have you." Blair´s heart starts to beat, why, was her vampire body acting so human the only time it had was when Ed lived.

He starts to touch her very gently and Blair´s body felt the tingling sensation.

Chuck pushes her dress up over her thighs and Blair moans as Chuck´s lips kissed her pulse point. Before Blair could stop him and dress was off and she was lying in her lacy underwear.

Blair felt the bloodlust rising in her and Chuck´s blood call to her. leaning in her fangs were near to his pulse point and she was close to bide him, when a voice came from him" Blair, darling stop." The voice belongs to Ed and she drew away and looked at Chuck with shock.

"Oh my God, Ed," Blair says as she looks closely at Chuck and sees Ed looking back at her.

"How, can it be?"


	3. Take a stand

**Hi, Thank you guys for your commants and love to wirte to you.

* * *

Bloodlust and sex**

**Chapter 3 **

**Take a stand **

"How, can it be that you are in Chuck," Blair asks in amazement.

Ed´s brown eyes held her gaze and he says" that night Bart killed me, he killed my body but my soul possessed his body and when he made love to his wife Evelyn I was able to put my soul in Chuck."

"Why is Chuck not acting schizophrenic?" Blair says in a curious tone.

"He has suppressed me and he has been able to do that till you found him and me." Ed says as he holds Blair to him.

"But Carter will kill Chuck and you are inside Chuck," Blair says as Ed´s soft hand was caressing her body.

"Carter is a fool to let you kill Chuck when I am inside him," Ed says as his kiss her collarbone and Blair moans softly as his hands touches her breast.

"Ed, you are distracting me," Blair says her voice sounds breathless and Ed smirks and says" I haven't had you for so long."

"No, we have to get rid of Carter first and then you can have me," Blair says sweetly into his ear.

"Carter has to think you killed me and Nate with have a chance to kill Carter," Ed says his tone serious.

Blair looks at Ed with surprise and says" you want me to kill Chuck and you?"

"Draw my blood to dying point, and make sure Nate is nearby so he can finish Carter off," Ed´s idea was risky and Blair was afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop herself in time.

"Edward, I would kill you and I can´t control my hunger," Blair says sounding panicle.

"I trust you and I know you have it in you," Ed´s voice was reassuring and Blair loved him for it. Ed had always trusted her and her first kill had shocked her.

"_Wake up my love," a masculine voice says to her. Blair opens her eyes and is met by a pair of dark brown ones. _

"_Edward," Blair asks in a shaky tone as Ed caresses her temple and her neck. She was stunning in this body. Her skin has turn moon white, blood red lips and hair more fully. _

_Blair felt sudden hunger and Ed felt it to. "You must eat my love," Ed says as he lifts Blair out of bed._

_Blair had read horror stories about Vampires and they kill their food. _

"_I don't want to kill anyone," Blair says as she closes her eyes. Chuck lifts his hand to her chin and says" I will guide you." Blair still doesn't look convince about this. _

_Ed leads her out and they walk. _

_Ed looks for a victim and sees her. Blair shudder as Ed gets her attention and says" well, you look lost can I help such a pretty lady?" Blair looks at he charmed her in. _

_She looks at Chuck and says "yes, please." Chuck smiles to her and leads her over to Blair. She turns to face Blair. She was indeed pretty blond and young. Chuck lifts her chin and kissed her cheek and moving down to her neck. Blair saw his fangs sink into her flesh. She screams but after awhile her scream dies down. _

_Ed indicates her to come near to him. Blair takes her neck and bits. The blood was so sweet and pulsing. _

_Ed stops her and says" don't let them suck life out of you." Blair drops the body and starts to cry. Ed lifts her up and she wakes up in a bed that must be his. _

_Ed looks at her and says" the first kill is always the hardest." Blair had killed the pretty girl and Ed had buried her body. _

"I will not let the happen again," Ed says he had read her thought.

"Stop reading my mind Ed," Blair says sharply and Ed kisses her. God she had missed her lover.

Ed had undress without her seeing it and Blair touch his body. Ed had dark chest hair and nice abs.

Ed was stroking her thighs and Blair moans as her bra was off. Ed had done it without using hands. He was for the 1200 centuries and his vampire power was great.

Blair´s lacy panties were gone and Ed looks hungry. She had to be careful with him he was in a human body and Blair´s body was much stronger than his.

"I really miss my old body this body is nice but my older was so much stronger," Ed says and Blair shuts him up with a kiss.

"Yeah, but Chuck´s body looks a lot like your old one," Blair says kissing his chest. Ed smirks down at her and caresses her hair.

"He and I are very close," Ed says as he was kissing Blair´s chest getting near to her nipple. Blair moans as Ed´s lips locks around her nipple.

"God, don't stop," Blair purrs and Ed just sucks hard proving to her that he wouldn't stop.

Blair was soaking wet for Ed.

"Do you want me love?" Ed asks and Blair looks lustful at him and says" can´t you tell?"

"Indeed I can but I want you to say it," He says in a playful tone that made Blair´s blood pump hard and she says "I want you so much."

Ed smirks and his warm arms wraps around her waist and his kisses grew rough. Blair lets Ed have control over her she would never let a man dominate her like Ed did but he was Ed.

Before she could remove Ed´s pants he had done it himself.

"Edd, you take all the fun out of undressing you," Blair says in a whiny tone. Ed just laughs and says" well, you just need to be quicker."

"Darn, you" Blair says as she drags her tongue over his pulse point.

Ed holds her tights and he moves her closer to him. He couldn't wait any longer as he moves his thighs between her thighs.

Chuck frees his erected cock and moves it close to her cunt. Blair closes her eyes but Ed says" look at me." Blair did as Ed want and looks at his handsome face.

She lifts her hand to his face and touches it gently. Ed closes his eyes for a brief moment and Blair just sighs.

Ed opens his eyes again as he thrush into her Blair moans as his strokes grew hard and fast. She moves her nails down his back and they dig into him. Ed hisses as Blair´s nails digs into him. The pain and the pleasure were great.

Blair moves her leg over Ed´s shoulder to get him deeper into her.

"Ohhh, Ed, yess" Blair purse and whimpers, kissing her lips as he thrushes into her. The kisses were demanding and passion fill. Both want the other like mad.

"Love, I really mist this and you," Ed says as he moves her other leg over his shoulder to get her even closer to him. He was hitting her clit with every stroke and Blair was going crazy with ecstasy.

"Harder, faster," Blair begs as Ed really fucks her with all his power.

Biting her neck really made her scream in ecstasy and want. Ed loves how her inner control just leaves her. God they had fucked on every surface and tried every position there was, when he still was a vampire.

"Fuck me hard," Blair groans as Ed´s groans were getting pretty clear. God his vixen was demanding but he loves her.

He lifts her legs up over her head, and using every muscle in his body to fuck her with; Blair finally cum.

"God, you fucker," Blair screams as she cum and Ed just smirks. Blair really lost herself in passion and Ed loves it. Hearing Blair scream like that makes him cum to.

Ed empties himself inside her wet and hot walls. He falls down on her beautiful body and both were breathing hard and trying to catch their breaths.

"So can I still fuck your brain out?" Ed says smugly and Blair hits him playfully and says" hmm, you look spent and I love to have another round."

"Teaser," Ed says as he rolls her over so she is lying on his chest.

"Let's kill Carter," Blair says as she strokes his sweaty hair.


	4. Meet your other side

**Hi, thanks. Hope you like this and dosen´t dislike vampires too much.

* * *

Bloodlust and sex **

**Chapter 4 **

**Meet your other side**

Chuck woke up and found himself in a big bed. He looks around and finds Blair asleep beside him. He remembers faintly the night before but looking down his own body proved him right, he had slept with Blair. His hands wraps around her sleeping form. Her hair is perfect like she had just shower and comb her hair.

Blair´s beauty was kind of unnatural and Chuck was starting to wonder about her being human?

Yeah she was one hell of a fuck. Chuck rises from the bed and walks to the bathroom. He looks himself in the mirror he looks different and he feels different.

Suddenly a smirk appears on his face and a soft British voice sounds and says" Chuck, do you remember anything from yesterday?

Chuck felt cold run down his spine and he says "who are you?" this question felt wrong to ask his own refection and it says" no, it's not wrong to ask me for we are two different people."

"Stop fucking with me!" Chuck says in a hiss. The refection just looks calm and says" I know how you are going to get Carter but you have to trust me and Blair."

"What about Blair?" Chuck says worried about Blair.

"Not worry you pretty little head, Blair is strong she is one of the daughters of the moon."

Chuck shudders and says" she is a vampire and you are one to."

"You are very clever and yes I´m," the refection says as it holds Chuck´s gaze.

"How can I trust you?" Chuck says trying to show no fear at all. Chuck Bass was not a coward, he had seen pretty scary stuff and this was one of them.

"I will tell you but you have to promise me not to kill me or Blair," the soft British voice says.

"I promise-"Chuck says after a slide hesitation.

"I killed your mother," The voice sounds regretful and the face to. Chuck looks at the mirror in disbelief and says" you bloody killer."

"I will not deny that," the voice really sounds angry at itself.

"You asked me who I was, I´m Edward Westwick," Ed says he had to get Chuck to understand without Chuck´s understanding the plan would fail.

"Why, did you kill her?" Chuck says his voice full of hate and Ed couldn't blame him for feelings so.

"I try to stop myself but we vampires have no control when we are in bloodlust," Ed says in disgust with himself.

Chuck could strangely belief him on the point; he himself had thrown himself at women that didn't want him.

Yeah, it had kind of been rape and Chuck felt bad, that was why he hunted down vampires to get his anger out on them instead.

"I know your control problem," Chuck says.

Ed nods and says" I will leave your body when I have killed Carter."

Chuck to wants Carter dead to.

"Why do you want Carter dead?" Chuck asks and Ed says" he got be banished for my land and rape Blair."

Chuck looks up in disgust and says" Does she remember?"

"No, I wipe that memory from her," Ed says sounding sad. He had done it for Blair; she didn't need to remember such a horrible thing.

"You made Blair?" Chuck says he had thought so much.

"Yes, I love her and Carter took her from me," his voice was low.

"Well, I will help you as long as you leave my body," Chuck says as Ed´s face vanishes in the mirror.

_What a spooky day _Chuck thought darkly as he walks back to sleeping Blair. She would probably sleep to the darkness began to rise.

Chuck lies himself down beside Blair. She was beautiful but were all vampires not?

Blair must have been a very special girl and still was to Ed. Chuck felt something for her to.

He couldn't put a finger on it but it was there.

Blair woke up and looks around in her room finding Chuck by her side. Ed had told her to let Chuck find out about him.

Blair starts to kiss his neck and Chuck groans and turns to look at Blair.

Chuck suddenly rolls Blair over so she was lying close to him.

"Last night was amazing," Chuck says in a husky tone and Blair looks shocked over this reply.

"You thought I wouldn't remember your purrs and moans," Chuck says he touches Blair´s soft breast.

"No.. I thought I was sleeping with.. Ed," Blair says she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"I know, I have talk to him," Chuck says and his smirks making Blair really shock out.

Blair knows Chuck would work with her and catch Carter.

That night Chuck and her were getting ready to meet Carter. Chuck had texted Nate to meet him at Central Park. Carter was waiting for them and sees Chuck and says" good, job Blair." Blair was showing her vampire face and keeping her eyes dark and dangerous.

"I always keep my promises," Blair says. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Yes, with your fangs," Carter says and Blair nods as she bows down to Chuck. Chuck had fought her all the way over to make Carter belief her.

"Fucking bitch you lied to me," Chuck says sounding angry as Blair tries not to cry over his hate towards her.

"Well, sorry that too late for that I already fucked you," Blair says very dangerously to him.

Chuck keeps swearing at her and Blair was hissing at him as she sinks her fangs into his neck.

Blair draws Chuck´s sweet blood; she really had to be careful not to draw him too much.

Carter looks please over Blair´s act and Chuck is getting close to dying point. Right when his body goes limp Nate attacks Carter and shoots him and says" let Chuck go or I kill you to."

Blair drags Chuck´s body close to hers and says" I can´t do that Chuck will died without my blood."

Nate looks at her and sees her bites her own wrist and lift it to Chuck´s lips. Blair propped Chuck´s head on her lap making him drink her blood.

Nate looks at her in disbelief and says "this is going to kill him."

"No, this is not going to kill him, he will live," Blair says as she strokes Chuck´s hair. Blair draws her wrist back.

"Now we have to wait," Blair says softly as she lifts Chuck op and caries him back to the hotel room.


	5. The story of the past

**Hi, Thanks to the readers.

* * *

Bloodlust and sex **

**Chapter 5 **

**The story of the past **

"Blair," Nate says as Blair was sitting with Chuck´s hands in hers.

"Yes Nate," Blair says as she looks concerned.

"Are you seriously a vampire?" Nate says in a wondering tone.

"Dos human have this?" Blair says indicating to her fangs.

"What century are you from?" Nate asks and Blair says" the 1800 century I was a Noble."

"Who made you?" Nate asks.

Blair looks sad and says" his name was Edward Weswick and he kill Chuck´s mother."

Nate looks at her with a skeptic glance. Blair starts telling Nate about her life and memories.

_I was young and foolish and thought I had it all. We young girls were so full of ourselves and I was no different. I was to be married of to a Lord and that was what I wanted until a met Edward. He was at the same ball as I and in the same crowd as me. _

_Ed was all I really wanted and he wanted me as well. We play games with each other and one night he came to me and took me. _

_I will never forget that night and how foolish I was for thinking my life would be the same again. _

_We lived through so much together but our worst experience we had was the First World War. They call it that last war to end all wars and it was so gruesome. Ed had decided to go to war and I was a nurse at that time. _

_That was where we met Carter. He seemed nice towards me. He was up to no good and he…used me. _

Nate looks at her and Blair´s face is filled with fear and hurt.

_Ed and I start to grow apart and he met Evelyn and he hunted her for days and in the end she gave up. Ed took her and I was grief stricken when I heard Ed was gone. _

_I found out Evelyn had lived long enough to give birth to Chuck._

_Evelyn had died just minutes after and Chuck cried. I couldn't stand to hear him cry so I picked him up. He was soft and so warm. I had to hold myself back from not killing him. I don't know how long I held him. Chuck was so tiny and I held him just ones after he was born. Bart was never the same and I felt bad but I also hate him. He did not even look at his own son. That was when I decided to keep an eye on Chuck._

_I knew who he was from the beginning and I have watched him grow up. _

_I remember this very special moment where we met I don't think Chuck remembers it. _

_He was playing in the park and his football hit me and he came over. _

"_Oh, sorry Ms." Little Chuck says as he looks me over. Little Chuck was wearing pink shorts with a white T-shirt with pink stripes on. _

"_It is okay," I told him as he gives me a smirk, even then he had that playboy look about him. _

_I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blush over it and says in a shy tone" you smell nice." _

Nate laughs and says" that sounds so Chuck like."

"Yeah, it was pretty cute."

_Chuck runs away from me and waves at me. _

_He was 4 at that time. I always stay near to him and made sure not be seen by Bart. _

_That night where you were looking after Serena I was draw to Chuck. _

"Chuck has Ed inside of him," Blair says as she looks down a Chuck again. It was getting near to dawn and Chuck would wake. That fist thing that happens was Ed´s spirit rising from his body.

"Blair, "Ed says as he holds out his hand. He was white and ghostly looking and Blair knew he would be gone soon.

"Oh Ed, please don't leave me," Blair begs as she holds Ed´s hand tight.

"I have to I promised Chuck and he will love you as much as I have or even more," Ed says as he kissed Blair for the last time. Blair looks as the spirit leaves Chuck´s body.

Chuck woke after awhile and sees both Blair and Nate.

"Is he gone?" Chuck asks Blair and Blair nods sadly.

"I´m sorry," Chuck tries to console her.

"No its okay we had to move on with our lives and Ed and I had grown apart," Blair says as she leans into Chuck.

Chuck and Blair had to hunt. Chuck had to get used to be a vampire and that was hard for him. He was Blair´s child and she was his mistress.

"Dos all vampires love their children?" Chuck asks a after they had feed.

"No, but mostly we chose our children especially after their power and strength."

"I chose you, because I like you and feel connected to you," Blair says as she strokes Chuck´s dark hair. Chuck gives a purr and Blair smiles and says "we have so much to see."

"We have together forever and ever," Chuck says sounding childishly and Blair laughs and says" yes we have.

Chuck suddenly says" you were the woman in the park." Blair looks at him with surprise and says" do you remember me?"

"Yes, the pretty lady that gave me a kiss of cause I would remember deep down," Chuck says looking at Blair with love.

"I wonder about her and I told my father about her," Chuck smirks as he recalls the memory.

_Chuck runs in to his father study and says" father, father, you will never belief what happen to me." _

_Bart was bending over his paper work and says with a slit irritation" not now Charles." _

_Chuck looks disappointed and says" I met a lady, I sort a hit her with my football and I said sorry and she kissed me." _

_Bart looks up from his paper and says" where did she kiss you?" Sounding worried now._

"_On the cheek," a happy looking Chuck says. _

"_Oh," Bart looks relieve to know that nothing had happen to his son. _

"_Was she pretty?" Bart asks now curious about this woman. _

"_Yeah, she looks a lot like mum," Chuck says his voice held sadness. _

_Bart´s face darkens by the thought about his wife and says" no more talk about this woman do you understand." _

_Chuck nods and walks out still thinking about her. _

"I was so happy," Chuck says thoughtfully and Blair smiles.

Suddenly his phone rings and Chuck answers it.

"Charles, where are you?"Bart´s demanding voice sounds.

"I have been busy and I will meet you soon,"Chuck says hastily to his father.

"To night," Bart says and he sounds really commanding.

"I will," Chuck says shortly. He disconnects his call.

Blair looks worried and says" he will find out what you have become."

* * *

**OMG what will happen now? Is Bart going to find out about Chuck and Blair? **


	6. Show down

**Hi, this is the end to bloodlust and sex hope you like and write to me if you like it.

* * *

Bloodlust and sex **

**Chapter 6 **

**Show down **

Blair was trying to get Chuck to look human, as a vampire his skin was to white and his eyes to bright. Blair gives him contacts and made sure his skin look browner.

"Chuck, you have to look human or your father will find out," Blair says as she to apply makeup on. They had to meet Bart at The Plaza Hotel.

Both holding a cool and relaxed face as they walk in, Bart hadn't told them about the big party going on down stairs. This was a dangerous situation for them both and especially Chuck because he was a new born vampire and the bloodlust just was strong with him than Blair.

Blair had to hold on to him and she says"Chuck you have to look and act like yourself, and don't let the bloodlust over come you." Blair gives him a big hot kiss.

Chuck walks into his father´s office and sees Bart´s head buried in paperwork.

"Finally, my son has come," Bart says sounding irritate. Chuck looks at his father whit calm.

"Sorry I am late," Chuck says as he sits down on the chair facing his father.

"Is Carter dead?" Bart asks as he faces his son.

"Yes, Nate kill him and I distracted Carter long enough for Nate to kill him," Chuck says coldly. Bart looks please and says" I have hope you would kill Carter yourself."

Bart was a very hart father to please and Chuck felt angry at him.

"He is dead as you ordered and I may not have killed him but he is **dead**," Chuck says rising his voice and Bart look a little shock over Charles´ anger.

Blair felt Chuck´s blood pumping hard and quickly and she runs to open the door to the office afraid of what Chuck had done in his anger.

Bart was up against the wall as Chuck was holding him locked up.

"Chuck let your father go," Blair says as she runs over and drags Chuck away for his father.

Bart looks at the beauty that has saved his life. She was holding Chuck to her and says" are you crazy, you could have killed him."

"Blair," Chuck says as he suddenly lays her down on his father´s desk and Blair glance at Bart with a get- out- of-here-look.

Bart ran out and Blair let Chuck have his way. He was biting her neck with hunger and Blair gave a moan with desire.

Chuck was drinking from the wound on her neck.

Her blood was like fire in Chuck´s vain as he kiss and lick Blair´s neck. Blair was getting very weak and Chuck starts to feel her body going limp and he drags away from her.

Chuck holds a nearly lifeless Blair in his arms._ Fuck_ he had drain her so much that she was near to dying.

"Blair, do not die on me here," Chuck says as he cuts his own wrist and tries to get blood to run into her mouth.

Blair was getting very cold and Chuck was pouring blood fast down her throat.

"I can´t live without you," Chuck says his voice shaky with fear and sadness.

Bart came back with a gun. His own son had turn into a monster and Bart refuse to let his son stay in the shape of a monster.

Chuck turns to see his father with the gun and he says" if she dies I want to die with her."

Bart was surprised over his son´s remark and he felt confused to what to do.

Blair suddenly starts starring and Bart and Chuck watch as Blair opens her eyes.

"Chuck?" Blair´s voice sounds confuse and scared.

"Don't worry I am here Blair," Chuck says as he holds her tight to him.

"You have to worry," Bart says as he raises the gun again. Chuck looks at his father in disbelief.

"Why?" Chuck asks his father in a raged voice.

"She is one of them, the daughters of the moon," Bart says as he looks Blair over. She was a vampire no doubt about that in Bart´s mind.

"She saved me from Carter," Chuck says as Blair gives frantic glances between Bart and Chuck.

"Please don't kill Chuck," Blair says as she rises from Chuck´s hold.

Bart gave Blair a dangerous stair and says" don't you dare talk me out of making a good decision."

"Killing your son and you will be alone," Blair says not stopping. Bart eyes darken and she knew she had to be careful not make him more furious.

Bart looks down as the pretty brunette holds on to Chuck´s arm.

She and Chuck remind Bart of his own love for his depart wife. Bart feels pain and drops the gun and Chuck picks it up and says" father, I love Blair. I know we can´t stay. This will be the last time you see me and her."

Bart nods and Chuck and Blair left the building.

Chuck empties his bank account and Blair to. They pack what they had left and leave.

Blair and Chuck are on the plain.

"How you ever join the high 5 club?" Chuck asks with a smirk and Blair smirks back and him and says" Oh, yeah, when the first plain were flown." Chuck lays Blair down and kissing her neck with hunger.

Blair´s dress was quickly stripped of her and Blair´s stockings were still on her legs as Chuck´s shirt was on the floor. Their kiss was passion fill as Blair´s bra was gone before she could blink.

"Wow, vampires really are fast," Chuck says as his pants were getting drag down.

Both were only wearing undergarments as Blair looks at Chuck with lust. They were both egger to have their way with each other. Blair´s thong was ripped of her as Chuck´s boxer was thrown over Blair´s shoulder.

Chuck starts to kiss her with hot and longing kiss. Blair caresses Chuck´s back and both end op on the floor as Blair was under Chuck. Chuck was kissing and sucking Blair´s breast was making her hot and her hand went down to his dick as she played him softly.

"I love that tongue of yours," Blair moans as Chuck´s hand suddenly is down on her wet pussy. Chuck enters a finger into her hot heat. He smirks as Blair moan grow as he quickens his finger movements.

He adds another finger and Blair´s stroke in his cock grow quick as well. Both moan and groan with lust as both were close to orgasm.

Locking lips as well as they both came

"FUCK," both Blair and Chuck say as they came.

"Is- sex always so hot?" Chuck asks breathlessly as Blair looks at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby and we only started," Blair says in a husky voice.

Chuck smirks and says" let the games begin."


End file.
